Eureka take two
by spoodle monkey
Summary: A series of Nathan Stark/Jack Carter slash drabbles. Rated M for later chapters. Other pairings may be included. 1.Explosion
1. Explosions

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark

Pre-slash, K, Prompt Explosion

Word Count: Approx. 350

* * *

There is some sort of explosion on level three, something about genetically altered mice (_Taggart) _chewing through the wiring of an important project. Of course Nathan is called in to investigate, once again taking time out of his busy schedule, so he hurries down. There are a few people hurt, two rushed to the infirmary, but it doesn't appear to be sabotage, so he relaxes a little.

Sheriff Carter is off on the other side of town, so his deputy shows up instead, which, no matter how much he denies it, disappoints Nathan just a little, because he has come to enjoy their verbal sparring. Perhaps he also just enjoys the mans company.

He's next to the machine that caused the explosion, peering over another scientists shoulder to make sure they are not making mistakes, because they have had enough accidents for the day when a secondary explosion goes off.

Nathan wakes up later in the infirmary, sore and irritated with himself for not double checking all of the systems.

He goes to move, when he realizes that one of his hands appears to be pinned down to the bed. This is an odd occurrence, so he shifts slightly on the bed, surprise making its way through him when he finds the cause of the restriction.

Sheriff Carter, _Jack_, is fast asleep in a chair next to his bed, bent over the bed in a way that makes his back protest just from the image. Jacks' head is pillowed on one arm, while his other is stretched out, holding Starks hand as though it were the most normal thing in the world. And perhaps it is.

Nathan contemplates waking the other man, and then decides against it, settling back in and watching the blonde man until he drifts off to sleep again.

When he wakes, they will be back to their verbal sparring, Jack will blush and shrug off the intimate gesture and Nathan will make some dry remark. Then they will be back to Scientist and Sheriff, just like before. For now though, they are only Nathan and Jack.

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	2. And Now Presenting

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark

Pre-Slash, K, Prompt- Musical, "And now presenting; Eureka, the musical"

Word Count: Approx. 450

* * *

He's beginning to think that he's lost his mind when he walks into Global and one of the interns is standing on a desk singing about their lost set of car keys. However, they are an intern and this is _Eureka_, so Jack shrugs it off for the moment and rushes up to where Stark and Allison are waiting.

Of course, he realizes that perhaps he was too quick to dismiss the intern when he walks into the office and is promptly shocked to a standstill by the sight of Allison up on the desk singing what he suspects to be _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin. To his great amusement Stark has his chair pushed as far away from the desk as possible, a look of horror on his face.

"Do I want to know?" Jack asks, leaning against the doorway. Stark appears around the singing, _dancing_, woman, relief in his eyes.

"Sheriff."

"Scientist." Jack steps into the room, looking around. "What happened this time? I feel like I just stepped into a musical."

And so Stark explains, explains about level two and the bored scientists there and how Fargo spilt some chemicals and all of a sudden everyone is bursting out into song. He pauses only when Allison finally decides to climb down off the desk and Fargo makes a brief appearance with something Jack could swear he heard on Buffy once.

They end up venting level two because the impulse to sing should wear off in the next twenty four hours, so no harm no fouls. And sometime between racing around Global tracking down the group of scientists putting on a performance in the contaminated area to getting Stark to make a copy of Allison and Fargo doing a duet, he begins to think that maybe, just maybe Stark isn't all that bad of a guy. And maybe just maybe, this day didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would, because, really? He can't see himself running around Global like this with Allison.

"What?" Jack jerks out of his inner musings as Starks voice breaks through.

"I was thinking…"

"Careful, you might hurt yourself." Jack just grins and bites back his usual remarks, leaning against the wall next to Stark.

"I was thinking," He continues as though he was never interrupted. "That we're going to need a lot of coffee to get through this." Stark raises an eyebrow, Jack just shrugs.

"Why Sheriff, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking me out."

"It's a good thing you know better then." Jack grins at him, wondering exactly what the hell he's doing, but at the same time not really caring.

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	3. Batman

Disclaimer: Don't own

Pairing: Jack Carter/ Nathan Stark

Established Relationship, K, Prompt: Batman, "...with _Batman?"_

Word Count: Approx 360

* * *

"How the hell do you know Batman?" Nathan quirks an eyebrow, watching as the helicopter disappears out of sight. "I mean- its _Batman!_" Jack is still ranting next to him, half in wonderment, and half in something tat could easily be described as jealousy. Nathan just isn't sure who the sheriff is jealous of.

"We attended the same university; it wasn't that hard to figure out which student there had an obsession with bats." And yet, he had been the only one to notice the obsession. Jack just stares at him, mouth hanging open. Nathan takes the opportunity to lean forwards and press a kiss to Jack's mouth, before turning and striding back into the building.

"Wait a minute…" Jack catches up to him, looking like he has just discovered something important. Nathan resists the urge to smirk. "You _slept _with _Batman?_" He rolls his eyes at the look on Jack's face. It appeared his lover was jealous of a man that spent the majority of his time running around in spandex.

"It was years ago." He's stating a fact, most definitely not reassuring his lover. "Besides," He adds as they reach the elevator. "I believe he is in a relationship with some one he works with; I believe their power was speed." He waves his hand in a distracted manor, not really caring one way or another and pulling out his hand held and inputting an equation he has had floating around his head.

"The _Flash?_" Jack is still gaping at him. Apparently all this information is too much for his lover. "I still can't believe you slept with Batman." Nathan tilts his head slightly, grinning at how Jack is now leaning back against the elevator wall, arms crossed. He's sulking.

"You're in luck," Nathan puts the hand held away, crowding into Jacks space and pausing when there's barely any space separating them. "because I don't want a broody superhero, when I have a sulking Sheriff right in front of me."

At this Jack brightens slightly, leaning in to kiss Nathan, regardless of the fact that the elevator doors could open at any moment. Then,

"Hey! I don't sulk!"

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	4. The kissing game

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark

First time, K+(?), Prompt- Kisses "The kissing game."

Word Count: Approx. 750

* * *

Their first kiss was one of those ridiculous, could never happen ones. Not to mention awkward. Jack had been moving (hopping) excitedly through the lab, inspecting Henry's new toy (invention) when he had tripped over a cord, and bumped into a nearby chair. The force sent him tumbling into the person strolling through the door, sending them both crashing to the floor; and in an incredibly unlikely event, sealing Jack's lips with Nathan Starks. The memory brought Henry great amusement for years to come, especially when he pasted the picture he had gotten from the security cameras all over Global's main floor.

Their second kiss was full on panic and couldn't really be construed as a kiss. A scientist on level four had managed to get themselves and Stark trapped in a room that was rapidly filling with water. Jack could only watch helplessly from the other side of the (unbreakable) glass walls, as the water rose and Nathan helped the scientist stay afloat. Half of Global was down in the hallway, led by Fargo and Henry, working to get the room open. In a flurry of panic, Nathan's head dropped under the water as he kept the other person afloat, eyes locking on Jacks through the glass wall; then the scientists got the door open. Water flooded the hall, knocking people off their feet and in the midst of it laid Nathan on the floor, not moving. Jack had moved, without thinking, flipping the head of Global onto his back and sealing their mouths together, ready to perform CPR, when green eyes blinked up at him and Stark began coughing.

Their third kiss was Global's fault- yet again. Fargo hadn't been paying enough attention to what he was doing when Nathan and Jack had walked into the room in a midst of one of their arguments yet again, and had promptly spilt whatever he had been working on, on the two of them. After that, it became a blur for the two men, until they woke up in a janitor's closet, shirts rumpled; hickey's decorating their necks and lips swollen. Their only saving grace being, that they had apparently fallen asleep before it could go past making out. They both decided to never mention the incident again and Nathan began plotting the best ways to get back at Fargo.

Their fourth kiss was at the Christmas party. Somehow, they ended up under the same doorway, both staring upwards at the plant with a mixture of horror and disbelief. They would have continued on as though nothing had ever happened, however Jo and Taggart spotted them, laughing as though it were the most hilarious thing ever and gaining the attention of the rest of the room; every person working at Global and a few that didn't. Jack had cursed whatever deity had it out for him, then leaned forwards quickly and kissed Nathan soundly on the lips before pulling away and going to drown himself in the eggnog. Nathan decided that sounded like a perfectly good idea and went to join him.

Their fifth kiss was seven-teen minutes later, once Allison had talked the both of them out of committing suicide with eggnog. She grinned, telling them that obviously they were meant to be together with the amount of times things like this had happened to them and that she couldn't fight fate. She had meant it as a joke. Jack rolled his eyes. Nathan paused, then turned, grabbing two fistfuls of Jack's shirt, pulling him flush against him and sealing their lips together, coaxing the Sheriffs mouth open and stroking their tongues together, feeling Jack respond and ignoring the fact that every eye in the room was focused on them and money was being passed around.

Many, many, kisses later found Nathan, a few years later, curled up on the couch at the bunker, Jack stretched out on one side and Zoe on the other as they watched old re-runs of Christmas movies. Then Jack reached over, snagging something from behind a cushion and silently passed it to Nathan. The scientist opened the small box curiously, eyes widening at the sight inside. This kiss was as Zoe squealed in delight from next to them, and Jack removed the ring from the box, sliding it onto Nathan's finger, never once breaking the kiss.

Comments? Requests?


	5. Five more minutes to say goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own

Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jack Carter

Established Relationship, K, Prompt: Five more minutes to say goodbye. Character Death

Word Count: Approx. 320

* * *

There was nothing he could have done. Jack knows this, keeps telling himself this, but he can't shake the guilt, can't shake the bone numbing sadness and grief.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees the man standing there, the blast ripping through him, before he collapsed to the ground in a motionless heap. All to save some device- it was stupid. He blinks, and he sees himself frozen in horror, before running, sliding to his knees next to the man. Pain filled green eyes stared up at him, laced with regret and love.

Jack's hands are stained red from where he had pressed down on the wound, but the crimson had kept spilling through, staining the satin dress shirt and the skin underneath.

Ragged breathing echoes through his ears, bounces around the silent room. Zoe was in LA. His uniform lay crumpled on the floor from where he had begun to shed the confining material before collapsing at the foot of the bed.

They hadn't been fast enough, he had blanked, his medical training flying out the window, and the medics hadn't made it in time. There was nothing he could have done. He's not sure what to believe.

Eventually he makes it up onto the bed, still feeling the way the other man had grasped his hand weakly, hearing the words of love and apology before vibrant green eyes, normally full of passion dulled and his world stopped.

Jack curls up on his side, hand stretching out in the empty space of the bed. If he concentrates hard enough, he can still feel the warmth from where Nathan lay earlier that morning, when Jack had coerced him into staying for five more minutes, then ten, until they were both running late.

Now he wishes for five minutes more because the world has just grown a lot bigger and left him alone.

Comments? Requests?


	6. Life Less Ordinary

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jack Carter

First time, T-M, Prompt: Life Less Ordinary

Word Count: Approx. 1,200- So, yes, this one is longer than a drabble. Oh well. Just means more story!

* * *

Life in Eureka was never normal. It was pretty much a given fact. Which was why it should have come as no surprise that a hoard of scientists had taken over Global after being exposed to some chemical that made them act out their wildest dreams; this then led to them tracking down every un-exposed person and dragging them off to be exposed to the chemical. Jack swore up and down that it had to be alien possession.

But this was how he found himself, Monday morning, attempting to sneak through the corridors of Global. He had lost Joe a few corridors back.

All Henry had said was that Jack had to get in and dump the anti-toxin, or whatever it was, into the air vents and everything would go back to normal. This was of course after he managed to escape a power-hungry Fargo upon entering Global.

He'd eventually caught on though, so that whenever he passed a group of the exposed that he couldn't avoid, he just started dancing or singing as loudly as he could- or started yelling about over throwing Stark- and they pretty much ignored him. Yup, he was convinced aliens were behind it.

Jack had managed to get himself lost somewhere on level three, when he literally walked into another person. Instinct had kicked in, and before he could stop and think he had started doing the first dance that popped into his head. Unfortunately this appeared to be the hokey pokey.

"Charming Carter, but I don't think that _that_ is what it is all about." Jack froze, not quite believing his luck. Whether it was good or bad, he wasn't sure. However, this was how he found himself, on the right floor- twenty minutes later, with a thankfully unaffected Nathan Stark at his side. He got into the strangest situations with the guy. Not that he was completely opposed to it.

So they had finally managed to make it to the room, but nothing ever was that simple with Eureka. Fargo, whom he figured was going to be maimed later, either by himself or Stark, was apparently leading the odd sort of uprising in the room they needed to be in. There were scientists with odd toys that he figured he didn't _want_ to know what they did, scientists dancing and singing and _making out_. It really didn't help that he spotted his deputy off to the side fawning over Fargo. They were going to have a long talk once this was over.

Then of course, with his typical luck, the group decided to head out, straight for the corridor that he and Stark were standing in. He made a mental reminded to get someone to install closets in Global.

"Damn," He muttered, glancing around furtively. "They're headed straight for us."

"Once again your wonderful deduction skills astound me, Sheriff." He shot the other man a glare, but Stark looked as tense as he felt. Neither of them was really looking forwards to a confrontation. "We need to blend in."

Jack looked around, searching for inspiration desperately. "…Punch me!" He blurted out, then wincing at his choice of words. "Or I could punch you…"

"What?" Stark just stared at him as though he was insane. Jack was pretty sure he had to be for what he had just suggested.

"We'll blend in." It was that or break out into song and dance. Actually, song and dance sounded like a much better plan.

"That's an incredibly bad plan." Stark informed him. "Not that it wouldn't be a source of great amusement, however I do not think it would have the desired effect."

"Then what do we _do?_" Jack hissed anxiously, they were running out of time standing there talking.

"I have a plan." Nathan Stark always had a plan. He was just a little wary of this one.

"What plan- mmph!" Stark chose that moment to push him backwards until his back hit the wall and press their lips together. Jack stared at the man right in front of him, eyes wide as the scientist continued to press their lips together and the door slid open, Fargo's army spilling forth.

Stark clearly gave him a _get with the program_ look, before the green eyes slid closed and a hand came up to rest on the back of his neck. Right- make it look real.

Jack awkwardly settled his hands on the scientists back, pressing back lightly into the kiss. A tongue swiped across his lips and something inside of him broke. His hands gripped the expensive fabric of Starks shirt, pressing into the kiss with more force and feeling it become more heated in response.

Stark moved closer until they were chest to chest, a leg pushed between Jacks, making him see stars. Large hands cupped his face as his own sought out skin. Things were getting out of control fast, a small part of his brain informed him as Nathan shifted, adding glorious pressure to his rapidly swelling cock. They were infected too, with whatever was getting to the others; that had to be the explanation- he hadn't been this turned on, this fast since he was a teenager.

It didn't matter though a second later when he finally managed to get to some skin, his hand slipping under Nathan's waistband to grip the scientists half hard cock. They broke off the kiss, the other man moaning lightly into his neck, hips jerking in small, uncontrolled movements as Jack pumped his hand.

He bit his lip to stop from calling out as a hand gripped him through his uniform pants, rubbing; he wasn't going to last long.

Jack sped up his hand as he felt himself nearing the edge, bucking into Nathan's hand. A sharp bite to his neck and Stark was coming, with a strained whimper. The sound was enough to send Jack over the edge, coming moments later.

It took them awhile, but eventually, they felt able to move from their slumped positions on the floor. Fargo's army was long gone, leaving behind a few scientists that probably looked as guilty as they did.

"So…" Jack began, still soaking in the nice, boneless feeling.

"It appears we were infected as well." Nathan supplied helpfully. Somehow, Jack didn't believe that was true.

"Yeah…"He tilted his head, catching the scientists gaze. For once the green eyes weren't shuttered, hidden from the world. He knew he wasn't infected- and those eyes were telling him Stark…Nathan, hadn't been either. "So after this," He forced himself to his feet, time to go save the day again. "I expect at least one dinner date before I put out again." He held out a hand to pull the dumbfounded scientist to his feet. "And, we sit down and tell Zoe."

"Carter…" Nathan began looking still incredibly confused. It was kind of endearing.

"And it's Jack. I don't really want you calling me Carter in bed." Nathan finally nodded, apparently in mute agreement, a small smile tugging at his lips. Jack clapped his hands together, trying to ignore the cold, wet splotch on the front of his pants, that he gleefully reminded himself, matched Nathan's pants and led the way off to save the day. Save the day, get the girl (or in this case- guy); maybe it was time to don a spandex costume and cape.

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	7. Speak Up

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark

First Time, T, Prompt: Speak Up!

Word Count: Approx. 700

* * *

He should have learned by then that going to Global, for any occasion, was not a very good idea. Something always happened. Sometimes it was something good or even amusing, like the ferrets that managed to take over Starks office. Then there were the times when it wasn't as funny and something not that great happened- generally to him.

Jack really should have remembered this when he left the bunker that morning. The entire thing could have been avoided, if he hadn't run into Henry and agreed to give him a ride. And everything would have been fine, if not for the temptation to see whatever thing Henry was working on at the moment (ray gun!).

As it was, he had apparently been suffering from mild amnesia and allowed himself to be suckered into it all.

This however, was how he found himself a few hours later, stalking the halls of Global, furious. Well, maybe not furious, but definitely annoyed. How else was he supposed to feel when he couldn't _speak?_ For a place that held some of the smartest people in the world, he wasn't sure how exactly they'd managed to screw up so often.

Now, all he had to do was find Henry, get himself cured and get out of there before wind of his predicament got to _him_.

"Sheriff. What brings you to Global?" Jack mentally smacked himself for even getting out of bed that morning. _That _was what he had been trying to avoid. He turned around slowly, trying not to wince at the self satisfied smirk that the head of Global was wearing.

Jack opened his mouth to tell Stark to go to hell, and then closed it just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, Carter- did you say something?" Stark stepped closer, giving Jack the impression of a predator closing in on its prey. How Stark found out so quickly, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was going to kill that scientist after he found Henry.

"My, my, my- it seems that every time you come here something happens." Stark paused a foot away. "Now, what happened this time?"

Jack sighed, figured that if anyone could get him out of this; it was probably the head of Global, and gestured at his mouth. An odd look passed across Starks face, but he wrote it off as glee at the chance to irritate him.

"What?" Maybe Stark really didn't know what had happened. The chances of that were slim and none, he was trying to be an ass. Jack gestured at his mouth again and then pointed at Starks mouth, trying to get his point across. _I can't talk._

If he had been able to speak, it wouldn't have mattered anyways as a second later, he was being pushed up against the wall of the empty corridor, with a hard body pressed against his and surprising soft lips against his. Not that he'd ever thought of Nathan Starks lips before. Or kissing him. Nope. Well, maybe only when he was _really_ tired.

Rational thought seemed to fly out the building as the lips continued to move against his, hands not quite resting on his shoulders. He figured he should at least try to respond, but that part of his brain seemed to have taken a vacation.

Just as he was about ready to respond, Nathan pulled back, smirking down at him. And he just had to use that extra inch to get the upper hand. Belatedly he realized that perhaps he should have been more concerned that the guy he was supposed to hate had just kissed him.

"Speechless Sheriff?" Jack glared up at him. "Well, I have been told that I am that good." Jack reached out, swiftly smacking the back of his head. When words failed, actions worked wonders. However, this just seemed to make Nathan's smirk grow. He paused, realizing that Stark had become Nathan. That was an interesting development.

"If you're done fantasizing, I do believe that Henry is looking for you." Jack gaped at him, tempted to smack the scientist again. "I'm sure when you get your voice back you'll have plenty of complaints. So in the meantime…" This time he was slightly more prepared for the quick, press of the lips to his, returning it in kind.

Nathan pulled back, smirking at him. Then, Jack reached around, swatting the back of his head, because every time he came to Global something happened to him and it generally was linked to this man. He wanted some pay back.

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	8. The Undead

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark

Established, T, Prompt: Zombies

Word Count: Approx. 900

* * *

They're holed up in the bunker; all six people, six people in a town of how many? Jack's exhausted, physically, emotionally, mentally; the only thing that's helping him keep it together is the thought that they should be safe in there. S.A.R.A.H is still functioning, which is some sort of miracle in itself. Not her voice, but basic things. He actually misses the sound of Fargo's feminized voice. He needs to get everyone out of Eureka, has to warn the world, because this time, this time he doesn't think that there's anyone _left_ to help him figure out a way to reverse this.

He's pretty sure there's no cure for whatever most of Eureka has become.

But for now, they're safe, or as safe as they can be. The fact that super geniuses don't make super genius…whatever it is they've become is another blessing altogether. A small part of Jacks mind suggests _zombies_, but he hysterically tells that part to shut the hell up.

Zoe is curled up on the couch with Pilar under a blanket; Kevin had fallen asleep next to them. They both had taken to staring off into space, long given up on crying. Vincent is in the kitchen, cooking everything he can get his hands on; to take his mind off everything he had hysterically explained. Jo has her guns spread out on the table, polishing them, cleaning them, making sure they won't jam so she can use them on the things that used to be their _friends_.

Jack, well Jack is alternating between searching his mind for some semblance of a plan and twisting the new gold band on his ring finger.

All he wants is to wake up to discover this was all a nightmare, but he's not that lucky. He can't be- he saw Allison _die_ in front of him and he was helpless to do anything; he was there when Henry sacrificed himself so they could escape. Part of him figures that Taggart is still out there; these _things_ seemed to stay away from the denser parts of the woods. Fargo, Beverly, hell, even Lucas, he has no idea. And then there is Nathan.

Jack grits his teeth, eyes suspiciously bright as he turns on heel and leaves the room. He can't let anyone see him shatter, so he climbs the stairs quickly and seals himself in his room.

His room? Hysterical laughter escapes his lips. His room? It was his and _Nathan's_ room- had been for the past year. He has no idea where Nathan is, if he's alive, if he's _infected_. It's the worst part of this all.

Everyone down there is depending on him to get them out of there and he's barely holding it together himself. He's lost Nathan, Allison, Henry, countless others; he doesn't know if he can do this. He has to, there are still five people down there depending on him, there could still be more survivors; hell, there could people out there right now that know how to _reverse_ this.

Somehow he cannot convince himself that Eureka will ever be Eureka again.

His head jerks up, instantly tense as a noise comes from above. They've gotten through- his stomach twists uncomfortably, this could be it.

"Jo!" He screams, searching the room for any type of weapon. There are footsteps pounding up the stairs, as he keeps his eyes trained on the vent in the center of the room. She bursts through the door, gun trained on the metal, handing him one of his precious weapons without having to be asked.

He's tense, gripping the gun, waiting- waiting for something. He gets his something.

The metal covering of the vent crashes to the floor as a body falls through, his finger on the trigger and-

"Don't shoot!" The voice may be hoarse and the body may be covered in dirt and dust, but he'd know them anywhere.

Jacks throws himself across the room, dropping the gun in his haste. The things outside couldn't _speak_ and he's never been happier to hear _his_ voice. All he knows is that if he doesn't get a hold of the man lying on the floor of the room, he'll die.

"Nathan, oh god- Nathan." He breathes, wrapping his arms around the man and squeezing with all his might. He doesn't think he'll ever let go.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Nathan soothes, arms coming around Jack, even as Jo leaves the room to tell the others what happened. He's crying, he can't believe it, but he is. "I got away." Jack doesn't bother asking how he escaped, how he survived, because all that really matters is that he did. The pounding of feet running up the stairs is their warning before a third body throws themselves at them, joining their awkward hug. Jack shifts his arm so that he can hold Zoe as well, feels Nathan do the same and links their hands together.

Something inside him unclenches slightly as he seeks comfort from those he loves. He has his family. He'll make it through this, he'll get them all through it, for them.

Comments? Requests?


	9. Time Line

Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jack Carter

First time, T, Prompt: The Future

Word Count: 868

* * *

"This is insane."

"Oh come on, we've seen weirder." Nathan turned his stare on the man standing next to him. Around them, various Global employees scurried around, trying to find some way to send their 'guests' home.

"Really? When?" He demanded, watching as Carter racked his brain for some response.

"Ookkaayy…what about, what about when Taggart created those insect- turtle hybrid, things?" The blonde man waved his hand as though it would paint a clear picture of what he was talking about. In reality, Nathan hadn't forgotten about Taggart's little _experiment_ seeing as he'd been trapped in his lab by some sort of giant preying mantis with a shell. To add insult to injury, the Sheriff had chosen to be the one to burst in and save him…however it did leave a rather pleasant image in his head of the blonde man in a torn uniform, revealing pale, smooth…he stopped that train of thought quickly blaming it on their 'guests'.

"That wasn't _weird_." Nathan continued at Jacks disbelieving look. "Not as strange as _this_."

Normally he would have been over there, gathering as much data as he could, but considering the circumstances, neither he nor Jack were aloud near the guests. It was rather intriguing; after all, how often did you get to meet your future self?

Unfortunately, another reason they were being kept on the other side of the room, under Allison's strict instructions, was not only so they would not pollute the time line, (they were both itching to get over there and ask a million questions. Jack kept twitching slightly and muttering something about _Zoe_ and _Hair boy_.) But also because the last time Nathan had gotten close to future Nathan, the world had turned a funny purple colour and he had woken up in the infirmary with an anxious Sheriff leaning over him.

"So that's us in a few years, huh?" Jack leaned back against a desk, crossing his arms, probably to stop the sporadic twitching that had begun.

"It appears so." Nathan joined the other man, leaning against the desk (but much more gracefully!). The future Jack and Nathan chose that moment to look over from where they appeared to be having some sort of quiet argument.

"I guess we never do get along." Jack sighed, almost wistfully. Nathan crossed his own arms, trying to ignore the feelings the statement stirred within him.

"And yet, we're getting along now." He pointed out, eyebrow raised. He enjoyed their bantering and for the most part it appeared that the Sheriff did as well.

"The world must be coming to an end." Jack joked, nudging him lightly with his shoulder. Nathan nudged back, a small part of his brain screaming that what they were doing could be construed as flirting, but he promptly told it to shut up.

They went back to watching their future selves, their movements familiar as the other scientists continued to scurry around, trying to return them to their point in time. Future Jack waved a hand vaguely in their direction, while future Nathan shook his head, frowning. He wondered what they were arguing about. He received his answer a moment later.

Future Jack reached out, grabbing future Nathan's shirt and for a second he actually thought that a fist fight was about to break out. Then future Jack pulled the future Nathan in for a hot, bruising kiss. His eyes widened, jaw dropping to the floor as he watched. The lab had gone silent around them.

The kiss ended across the room, even from where he sat, he could see the lust written clearly on the two men's faces. Composing himself, he snuck a glance to the Jack Carter sitting next to him. His Jack.

The longing that flashed across the other mans face surprised him, before it was quickly hidden.

"That was…"Jack cleared his throat, voice coming out hoarse. "_Different._"

"It appears, Carter," Nathan drawled, looking over to where their future selves were watching them expectantly. He got the feeling that that had been a show for them, perhaps to give them a jumpstart. A jumpstart to what though? "That we're just destined to be."

Jack stared at him incredulously, but Nathan could see the underlying hope there. Perhaps it was time for one of them to take a chance.

"Oh really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, slight smirk appearing.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded, tearing his eyes away from their future selves and focusing on the present and the man still standing next to him. "There's no point in fighting the future. It's _destiny _after all."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny." Nathan smirked, the smirk slowly sliding into a smile.

"I may have just been convinced." He paused, glancing around to see if anyone was listening- but the vast majority had returned to work, while the others were still watching their future selves. He leaned in until his lips pressed lightly against Jacks ear and whispered. "But I'm sure you can _convince_ me some more over dinner."

Nathan delighted in the shiver that escaped the man as a hand fisted the hem of his shirt, as though wanting to pull him closer and holding back.

"Sounds like a plan, scientist."

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	10. Nathans own world

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark (one-sided), others mentioned.

Pre-slash, K, Prompt: Nathans own world

Word Count: Approx. 550

* * *

Nathan believes that there are other dimensions out there- or alternate universes, either works for him. There's a whole section of Global Dynamics set up to the study and discovery of alternate worlds. He set it up before Allison became the head of Global.

He believes that Eureka would still exist in one of those alternate universes, the same people, just slightly different lives. After all, with an infinite amount of dimensions out there, there has to be one similar to theirs- they aren't that unique.

So perhaps in this dimension that he lets himself dream up late at night, Kim would have never died. Then Henry would be happy and married as opposed to alone and traveling down a dark road of despair that no one could drag him out of.

But then Zoe and Callister may have actually run away and he and Carter wouldn't have found them. Nathan isn't very fond of this scenario. If Zoe was gone then he imagines that Carter wouldn't be that far behind and while they may not have been considered friends, it would hurt the town to lose the man, so he disregards the theory.

Another possibility is that he and Ally are still together, but when he starts thinking that then he starts thinking about Carter and Ally and eventually begins to wonder if he and this fictional Allison aren't just together because it's comfortable. Another idea he scraps.

It's painful to admit, but sometimes when he's exhausted he starts to wonder about whether Deputy Lupo and Zane were together or engaged or broken up? Any of it is possible with their relationship. And every so often a horrifying thought slips in about whether Larry actually acted on impulse for once in his life and invited Taggart to dinner- he's seen the long looks when the scientist thinks no one is paying attention- but this tends to scar him for the next week. Most of the time he doesn't care one way or another about this train of thought.

In another place he's still head of Global or never returned to Eureka when he left. But he has to admit that he enjoys working, hands on, again. The fact that there are less politics to deal with is a plus. He loves his lab.

But his favourite part of this alternate Eureka is that he's not alone. He doesn't spend the night sleeping in his lab because he forgets to leave- no more meals for one. He has a family.

Surprisingly, this new family isn't Allison and Kevin. It's Jack and Zoe Carter. In this world he and Jack become friends and then more. Zoe comes to him for help on school work or just about life in general and Jack views him with more than just distrust and dislike. It's the part he wishes so badly were real and not just a figment of his imagination. The part that he lays awake on some nights thinking about, longing for, craving so badly it hurts.

Lately he's been working on being civil to Jack- get to civil, then maybe friends and you never knew- maybe his imagination isn't such a crazy place.

No one knows of the alternate universe he's created in his mind; perhaps it's for the best.

* * *

Comments? Requests?


	11. Secret Smile

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

Pairing: Jack Carter/ Nathan Stark

Established (sort of), K+, Prompt: Secret Smile

Word Count: Approx. 950

* * *

There are bags under his eyes; his face is pale, hell- he's not even sure when the last time he ate or slept was. The nap that Henry forced him to take earlier didn't count; his dreams haunted by equations and he woke feeling worse than before.

Part of him knows that he has to be more careful or they'll figure it out. Then Nathan Stark looks down at the person lying in the infirmary, as pale as the sheets below him and a small part of him says screw it- let everyone know that he's in love with Jack Carter. But if they were to figure it out, then Jack would find out. He's not sure how he feels about that. Sex is one thing, loving someone puts you on the line to be burned.

Hours later Nathan is hovering, waiting (praying- though he's not religious) that this treatment will work. His data pad is clutched tightly in his hands, working as a shield from his own demons.

Henry and Fargo are tense next to him; Allison having left a little while ago to take care of Kevin. He understands, but still something nags at him that if she felt for the Sheriff like she claimed she did- she would not have left.

Nathan doesn't even technically work at Global anymore, but as soon as he had heard what had happened, he had been there, demanding to help. He didn't trust anyone else to bring their Sheriff back. He chooses not to think about when he apparently had joined the Sheriffs fan club; the club that was currently gathered in the waiting room, holding a collected breath.

Something that has been sitting, pressing down on his chest, unclenches at the low groan coming from their patient. Nathan allows himself to be pushed back from the bed slightly as Henry explains to Jack what happens; but he doesn't let the awake, albeit irritated man out of his sight. Belatedly he discovers a wide grin on his face and has to stifle it slightly, make it smug- but he suspects that Henry already caught it.

He tinkers with his data pad, wanders around checking Jacks vitals, but can't bring himself to leave just yet. Not like the other times when he left Jack with Zoe, or even Abby or Allison. None of them are there now.

"Hey scientist." Nathan's head shoots around at the nickname. Henry has left presumably to get Zoe and the others and Fargo has gravitated to the other side of the room. He has maybe a few minutes before the others come rushing in, like always and he has to share this man again.

"Sheriff." Nathan replies, the word coming out gruffer than he had intended. The bright smile is threatening to make reappearance again as he moves to stand next to the bed.

"I hear I have you to thank again." Nathan frowns slightly, but tries not to let it show by passing Carter the glass of water next to his bed.

"Quite a few people would have been heartbroken had you died, Carter." _Like me._ He falls easily into a disinterested façade. He has perfected it over the years.

"Oh, really?" A small smile is directed at him and he can feel his walls crumbling around him. He needs to get out of there- fast, before he is found out.

"Your fan club will be in, in a minute." He tells the man, stepping back from the bed slightly, his data pad once again a shield from everything around him; from this man. "I have some work to do."

Jack doesn't mention the fact that Nathan doesn't work at Global anymore, at least not at the moment. Instead he reaches out, his limbs still weak from the virus, but he pushes until his arm is outstretched- for Nathan.

"Don't go." Jack commands. Normally an insult would be on the tip of his tongue, but they had come so close this time to losing this man; he has no witty come back. Nathan can feel his feet pulling him back over to the bed, his hand hesitantly reaching out and threading with the Sheriffs. He's putting himself on the line, something he swore he would never do again- it's too easy to get hurt; but he can't stop himself.

"You'll be fine now." The relief is obvious in his voice; if Jack can't figure it out now, then he's been giving the man too much credit.

"Henry said you forced them into letting you work on the serum." Nathan opens and closes his mouth a few times; the great Nathan Stark is speechless, who would have thought it possible? "Thank you." It's so sincere and the blue eyes seem to be trying to tell him something, but he's not sure what. Nathan squeezes the hand in his instead, slightly surprised when he's insistently pulled closer to the man on the bed.

"Zoe will be here in a moment." He reminds Jack, but he's just tugged closer.

"It'll be fine." Nathan wonders for a moment if he can do this, if he can just out himself to Eureka like this, for this man. If he can just let the entire town see that he's not as cold and calculated as he makes himself out to be. "Come here."

Maybe it's worth it, Nathan decides, allowing him to be pulled onto the bed to tangle his limbs with the blonde mans. He carefully wraps his arms around Jack; head pillowed on the Sheriffs shoulder and forces himself to relax. He's not sure what he's signed himself up for, or if he's even ready for it- but he's willing to face it head on.


	12. When they were someone else

**Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jack Carter**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: Approx. 380**

**Prompt: When they weren't the sheriff and the scientist.**

**A/N- Part of a series**

**I.**

Jack is in Canada following the trail of the man who murdered his uncle. He's been tailing Goodshaw for weeks now; he'd lost him back in California, but had picked up the trail again a few days later. So he'd gotten Zoe to stay at her mother's house, explaining that he had 'official' work to do and had taken off.

Jack is a bounty hunter with a grudge.

He's making his way through the woods in the middle of Quebec when the ground gives out from underneath him. All he remembers is falling, hitting the ice and then a freezing cold.

He wakes up later, unsure of where he is or how much time has passed, but warm. He's naked he realizes, wrapped up in layer, upon layer of blankets in an unfamiliar room.

Jack may be warm and way too comfortable but he doesn't know where he is and he doesn't like that, so he gingerly sits up, hissing as the cold air hits his skin and makes to get out of the bed and look around when a voice stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He freezes. There's a man sitting in the corner of the room, hidden by the shadows cast as the sun either sets or rises; he can't tell. He can't believe he didn't notice him before. "I'm not going to pick you up if you collapse again."

"Who the hell are you?" His voice is rough, and his instincts are screaming at him to get the hell out of there, but he remains. The man smirks and stands and Jack can finally make out what he looks like.

He's tall, with dark, curly brown hair and twinkling green eyes. Jack can feel his breath stick in his throat.

"Nathan and I saved your life." He sounds smug. Jack feels horrible. "Now who are you and what were you doing lurking around my property?"

Jack opens and closes his mouth but doesn't say anything. He used to have a picture of this man, it was worn and torn from the amount of times he would take it out and look at it. The man doesn't look any older than Jack himself.

He's the man that killed his uncle.

* * *


	13. When they were someone else p2

**Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jack Carter**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: Approx. 450**

**Prompt: When they weren't the sheriff and the scientist. NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: Just playing, don't own.**

**A/N- Part of a series (Part two)**

**II.**

Blaring music assaults his ears as he exits the elevator; he doesn't flinch like he used to though. It's amazing what one can get used to over the course of a couple of months.

Because that's how long it's been since the Director of NCIS called him in and offered him a team. They're a little rough around the edges, but they've come a long way since then.

The doors to the lab slide open and the volume increases.

Jack grins as he spots the scientist bent over some expensive looking equipment and oblivious to his arrival.

He walks over silently, taking the moment to watch the parts of the scientist that the lab coat isn't hiding. The curly brown hair, strong arms with the sleeves pushed up; strong jaw and amused green eyes watching his silent assessment. Damn.

"Morning Carter." Nathan smirks at him.

Jack doesn't blush though, just returns the smirk and leans against the desk next to him.

"What can I do for you?" The way Nathan says it brings images to Jack's mind but he pushes them to the side for the moment. He came down here for a reason.

"Did you get the lab report, Stark?" Nathan scowls lightly at him; he's told Jack repeatedly to call him Nathan, but until he starts calling Jack by his first name, Jack's not going to call him by his.

"Yeah, right here." He hands Jack a folder, watching as he flips through it. "The residue was tobacco. Easy stuff."

Jack takes another look at the sheet, and then closes the folder. They'd already figured it'd been tobacco and had their suspect stewing in one of the interrogation rooms. The guy could wait a little while longer.

"Is that it?" Nathan asks, turning back to his fancy microscope thing that probably cost more than Jack's car.

"Nope," Jack grips Nathan's wrist lightly and spins him around until the other man is facing him. "We're going to get some lunch." He informs him, watching pleased as green eyes widen minutely in confusion.

The confusion melts away to a sly smirk as Nathan makes no move to pull away from the grasp.

"Why Agent Carter, are you asking me on a date?"

"It looks like I am." Jack grins back. There had been something about the scientist that had caught his interest the moment he had met him. "So, what do you say?"

"Give me ten minutes," Nathan slides his wrist free from Jack and turns back to his machine before adding as an after thought. "Jack."

His grin widens and he heads towards the doors.

"I'll hold you to that, Nathan." He calls over his shoulder as he exits the room and heads for the elevators.


	14. Five times Jack didn't wake up alone

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Pairing: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark (With a side of Jack/Fargo, Jack/Allison, Jack/Beverly and Jack/Zane and a bit of Zane/Jo)

First time, slash and a bit of het, Prompt Waking up next to a cat, a gun, and a naked man. (Or five times Jack had too much to drink and didn't wake up alone.)

Word Count: Approx. 1,400

* * *

**I.**

Jack wakes to sunlight streaming through the blinds he must have forgotten to close; with quite possibly the worst hangover he's ever had. That is an exaggeration; college was not kind to him. However that does not dismiss the fact that- as he rolls over and tries to burry his head in the pillows and quite possibly smother himself-that he feels like death.

He groans and tries to decide if it's worth it asking SARAH to close the blinds- it feels like something furry has crawled into his mouth and died- when the bed moves.

Jack freezes and tries to process the fact that the other side of the bed is moving. He cautiously peels an eye open, wincing as the bright light drills into his head and, nope- this is _not_ his room. And he's naked.

_Crap_.

The person in the bed next to him lets out a low groan and Jack panics, rolls off the bed and falls into a pile of balloons.

The floor of the room is literally covered in balloons. Every colour, taking up every little bit of space, and Jack is sitting in a pile of them, naked.

Fargo's head appears over the edge of the bed, glasses missing, and hair sticking up at odd angles and looking suspiciously green. His eyes widen when he spots Jack, modesty thankfully saved by a well-placed purple balloon, and he swallows looking slightly panicked.

Jack swears off drinking right there.

"I'm hallucinating." Fargo says tentatively.

"Yes." Jack agrees. He spots his pants and boxers in a pile a few feet away. "And this will never be spoken of again." Fargo nods quickly, then blanches at the movement. "Now turns around and close your eyes so I can get dressed."

Fargo rushes to do so and Jack starts looking for the rest of his clothes, sincerely hoping that Stark never finds out. He'd never live it down.

**II.**

Well, Jack thinks as he opens his eyes to the thankfully dark room, so much for swearing off drinking.

There are no windows in the room, but there is a clock on the wall and it's a little after four in the morning. His knees sting and his head is throbbing and what he really wants is some ibuprofen. And his clothes. He does a quick check and he's at least wearing his boxers this time. He lets out a sigh of relief and sinks back down onto the thick carpet.

But that leads him to his next thought- where the hell is he?

"Oh." Comes a very familiar voice next to him and he winces and rolls his head somewhat reluctantly to peer through the dark.

Allison stares back looking just as freaked out.

"Uh- hi." He says.

"Hi." She says back.

Jack does a quick check just to be sure, and yup, they're both in their underwear. And considering he's been chasing after Allison for months now, it shouldn't be this much of a relief to discover this.

"What did we drink?" Is the next logical question, because whatever it was, he's never touching again.

"I have no idea." She admits and there goes that plan. Somehow though, he suspects that the scientists are to blame. He vaguely remembers being invited to celebrate some amazing invention down in the labs. He should know better by now.

"So," he peers around the room, hands tapping idly on his stomach. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in my office." And that leads to all kinds of awkward thoughts about security cameras and who saw them and whether Stark saw them and what they're going to do now. "Let's not tell Nathan."

"Or Zoe." He adds. Allison sits up and they share a look. "Or anyone."

"I like the way you think Carter." And just like that it's back to business.

They dress in silence and Allison quickly deletes the security footage without checking it and then they slip out of Global and decide to never mention it again.

**III.**

There is something stuck to his forehead. He grunts and tries to swipe at it, but quickly discovers that there is something stuck to his hand as well.

"Good morning." Someone calls out and Jack freezes. It takes everything he has to open his eyes and not just hide under the covers until whoever it is, goes away.

As it is, when he spots who it is, he realizes that he should have just buried himself under the covers.

Beverly grins at him over a cup of coffee, smile wide and predatory and shark like.

Jack swallows heavily as he internally panics.

"Sheriff, I must thank you for the _entertaining_ night." She says and Jack grabs the sheet and pulls it higher as Beverly looks him over and that's when he realizes that he's covered in yellow post it notes.

"What the hell?" He grabs the one on his forehead and reads it quickly, and then the one on his hand and wrist. "Control issues? Abandonment issues? _Obsessed with Stark?_"

Beverly's smile, if possible, gets even wider and smug.

There are yellow post it notes all over his chest and further down and he peeks under the covers and yup, they go all the way down to his feet. And he's not wearing clothes this time. And they all have something written on them.

"You were very vocal last night." Is all Beverly says and Jack scrambles out of the bed, decides screw modesty, rips the post it notes off and gets his clothes, pulling them on, on the run.

**IV.**

Jack wakes with a start to find a panicked looking scientist leaning over him.

"Guh!" Is what he manages to say, ever so eloquently.

Zane glares at him but continues to loom over him and, Jack chances a look down, he is most definitely not wearing anything.

"Jo never finds out." Zane says firmly and Jack just nods. He's not stupid, Jo and Zane may not be dating, _yet_, but that won't stop the deputy from killing them both.

"My lips are sealed." Jack promises and Zane gives him one last, long look before sitting back and getting up and off the bed in search for clothes.

Thankfully they're in the bunker this time so Jack just curls back up and decides to go back to sleep and let Zane let himself out. His head is pounding and this is one hangover he plans on sleeping off. He's never been so glad that Zoe is visiting Abby for the summer.

**V.**

Jack peels his eyes open, head pounding but over all feeling pleasantly sore, to find a pair of yellow eyes staring back. He blinks, startled and the cat just continues to stare.

A strong arm slides around his waist and pulls him up against an equally strong chest and the cat gets up, stretches lazily and disappears off the side of the bed. Jack spots his gun on the bedside table and figures that at least this way he has a means of escape.

"Go back to sleep Carter." Rumbles a deep voice from behind him and there is no way that he's in bed with him. No way he got that lucky.

"Stark?" He asks and yes, his voice squeaks a little, but no he will no admit it to anyone. Ever.

The man in question mumbles something into the back of his neck and Jack rolls over, careful not to dislodge the arm still wrapped securely around his waist. Nathan Stark reluctantly blinks open gorgeous green eyes.

"I have no appointments today and your deputy so thoughtfully gave you the day off last night after your fifth shot of tequila. Go back to sleep." Nathan lets his eyes close again but Jack can't just relax back into sleep. He's in bed with Nathan Stark.

There's no chance in hell he's just going back to sleep.

"We can get breakfast at Café Diem later." Nathan mumbles half into the pillow and there are lines on his face and his hair is a delicious mess and Jack just can't help himself as he leans forwards and licks a line from Nathan's jaw to his collar bone.

"That can wait." Jack says and then sucks on the exposed skin until there's a satisfying mark there. Nathan blinks down at him and then a slow, smug grin slides across his face and large, warm hands slide up Jacks back.

"Well," he drawls, voice husky with sleep and something more. "If you insist."

Jack grins and kisses him.


End file.
